


It was not your fault

by nargubitomaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Hospital, Love, NaruHina - Freeform, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargubitomaki/pseuds/nargubitomaki
Summary: A NARUHINA ONE SHOT Naruto woke up with a strong headache, as he looked to the left, there she was, Hinata Hyuga.
Relationships: NaruHina
Kudos: 11





	It was not your fault

It was not your fault,

_Naruto._

I woke up with a strong headache. My eyes closed. The immense pain was too much. I doubt that I could even lift my head. Or even open my eyes.

Where am I?

I can’t stop thinking. What was the last thing that happened?

Oh, I know.

My heart clenched. I could feel my eyebrows furrowed. It felt like as if there was a large boulder just fall on me. Everything felt heavy.

An accident. That was what happened.

Am I even alive?Or am I dead.

Hinata?Where is she. She was with me when it happened. Was everything my fault?

What I could remember was being drunk. Did I drive and caused all of this? No I wasn’t, I was on the passenger seat.

My head began to ache even more.

But I did remember puking. Hinata had to stop the car to clean up. She sighed and shook her head. She was probably frustrated that she had to do all this.

But she still smiled after all and let out a small giggle while looking at me, must be thinking how silly her boyfriend was. I really felt bad for her. But she still drove all the way here to bring me back. To home. To her.

The thoughts made me smile, she loved me too much, it was almost ridiculous. Well I loved her as much. I can’t imagine living without her.

I focused back on the memories. She went back to the driver’s seat after cleaning up. But when she started driving, she didn’t do the most important thing. It was to put on her seat belt.

I was too drunk. I noticed but I didn’t get to tell her, like how I would always remind her.

 _“Don’t forget to wear your seat belt, don’t drive too fast…”_ Those are the words that I should have said.

That was when another car hit us. I blacked out almost immediately.

I need to open my eyes. I need to see Hinata. Everything was dark. I need to know how she is. I could feel myself trembling. Waves of anxiety just rushing through my veins.

Is she okay? Why can’t I open my eyes? Please, I need to know, is she fine?

I forced myself again. Finally it opened. The lights blinded me. Am I in heaven? Or was it just the hospital lights?

My body was in pain. I can’t move. I could hear my monitor beeping. So I am alive.

I looked on my body, it was wrapped with bandages. My right hand was wrapped too. It was painful. Pretty sure I broke a bone or two. I could feel my eyes hurting. Probably bruised. Until I looked to my left.

_Hinata…_

As always. She would smile at me. The reassuring smile. How lucky I am to see it first. All my worries just went away. Suddenly I can barely felt the pain that the wounds and bruises had left.

Tears just filled in her beautiful eyes. I just wanted to give her a hug. To tell her that I’m here, alive. I could never leave her alone. But I’m too injured to even move.

I’m so glad that she was fine. She looked better than what I expected. While I’m here, almost lifeless.

“Naruto…” She called my name in a very soft tone.

“Hey, am I dead?” I asked.

Hinata just smiled. Tears rolled from one of her eyes. She held my hand with both of her hands.

Her hands were warm as always. It was such a nice feeling.

I was so delighted to see her here, _alive_. Without a scratch. Because everything that happened was my fault. I threw up and Hinata forgot to wear her seat belt. I didn’t even want to think what could have happened to her.

It was all my fault.

Guess this was all a luck.

“No, you're not”

I could only grin. It was like a miracle that we were both saved. Based on the condition of my body, it must have been bad.

“Then why am I seeing an angel?” I cracked a joke. Of course, in a heavy situation like this. That was just my nature. But she really was as pretty as an angel.

She would either blush or rolls her eyes and get mad at me. I can totally guess. I almost died. It was only natural to get mad at me for making a light joke. Especially at this moment.

But she only blushed and chuckled a little. Is getting mad at me not worth it? Were you that glad that I survived, Hinata?

And then suddenly she let go of my hand. My hand turned cold the second she let go. The warmth just disappeared.

But why? Please hold on to me longer Hinata. You were the only one that can keep me sane, in a situation like this. I can’t move. I can’t hold you so I need you to do it. But I can only swallow these thoughts.

I only have guilt and pain left. I felt like I was the reason why we’re here. I’ve made her worried enough. How could I ask for more?

Her face turned sad. I really didn’t like where this was going. Was she upset at me?

“You have to let me go now” She started. What was that even supposed to mean?

“What are you talking about Hinata? Where are you going?”

She smiled again with tears flowing down her cheeks, she really was an _angel_ , after all. I wept when I heard the words that she said as she was slowly fading away,

_“The car crash was not your fault”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one shot!!


End file.
